The goal of this project is to develop a novel therapeutic agent that targets ovarian CSCs for use in treating patients with ovarian cancers. The method of antigen loading onto DCs via phagocytosis has been used throughout all of our melanoma clinical trials and is being used in our current Phase 3 metastatic melanoma clinical trial. While historically, this has been sufficient to treat patients with melanoma and HCC, this method requires 100 million CSCs be irradiated and then loaded onto DCs overnight during coincubation. Loading lysed CSCs via electroporation using the MaxCyte System could dramatically improve our current method. This system may result in a reduction in the number of CSCs required for the antigen source, thereby reducing the duration of ex-vivo culture required to produce the treatment. Additionally, there is the potential for elimination of multiple steps in the current manufacturing process, including irradiation of cells and cell proliferation assays. This method also has the potential to enhance antigen processing and presentation via HLA Class I pathway to elicit antigen-specific CD8+ T-cell stimulation and/or proliferation. In conclusion, employing the electroporation method could lead to a novel therapeutic agent that targets ovarian CSCs in a more time efficient manner.